Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook 2
Story After Jessica’s demise at the hands of Ninja Dragonet, Elizabeth though that Team Rocket was finished with deleting episodes. However, a new Team Rocket grunt named Samantha came in to finish Jessica’s job. But new people have moved into Elizabeth’s house. All characters from the first game return. Characters Main Characters * Samantha (Protagonist) * Eddie and Emily (Phone People) Returning Antagonists *Elizabeth Storybook *Elizabeth’s Rotom *Elizabeth's Pokémon *Ninja Dragonet *Manaphy *Phione *Cinccino *Ultra *Ultra's Pokémon *Akeno *Glorysia Melody *Princess Ivy *Pie (Object) TV Show Characters P.S. These characters originate from a TV Show. They were summoned by Rotom. * Splash * Spongebob SquarePants * Dunk * Ripple * Dora * Laki * Bob the Builder * Swiper the Fox * Maury * Gush * Puffy * Wave * Chompy * Daisy the Sunflower * Weenie the Dog * Nature Cat * Arthur Read * DW * Caillou * Mayor Sting * Peep * Chirp * Quack * Andy * Leo * Carmen * Luna the Moon * Pinkalicious * Jade Catkin * Roxie McTerrier * Pinkie Pie FNAF Fan-Game Characters P.S. These characters originate from another FNAF Fan-Game. They were summoned by Ultra. * Lucy * Victor * Iris * Nana * Jade * Lili * Maya * Nari * Launcy * Photo Negative Mickey * Oswald * The Face * Acephalous (Headless Goofy) * Suicide Mouse * Undying * Ortensia * Willy * Photo Negative Minnie * MickMick * GOD * AMIREAL/Cakebear * The B.O.A. * Golden Call * Soulcage * Garvey * Mac Tonight * Hamburglar * Grimace * Ronald McDonald * Mayor McCheese * Speedee * Captain Crook * Sundae * Candy the Cat * Cindy the Cat * Chester the Chimpanzee * The RAT * Penguin * Blank * The CAT * Vinnie the Marionette Other New Antagonists * Baseball * Lightbulb * Microphone (Mic) * Knife * Suitcase * Test Tube * Flamru * Dansia * Lilabaa triplets * Psyfly * Glorysia's Pitfawn * Prismella * Victini * Golf Ball * Basketball * Nickel * Snowball * Book * Puffball * Lightning * Bubble * Ruby * Fanny * Balloony * Woody * Cloudy * Rocky * Leafy * Barf Bag * Spongy * Gelatin * Donut * Bomby * Naily * Pen * Pillow * Remote * Tree * Bottle * Gaty * Saw * Teardrop * Ice Cube * Lollipop * Taco * Pin * Coiny * Cake * Firey * Needle * Clock * Eggy * Tennis Ball * Blocky * TV * Grassy * Robot Flower * 8-Ball * Foldy * Eraser * Bell * Marker * Fries * Yellow Face * Angelug * Pixelfly * Choktee * Baby Furbo * Xenomorph (Alien: Isolation) Character Changes * Pie and Stapy are now in their humanoid states. Easter Eggs/References to Other Media * Dragonet can be heard saying "Dive in, lend a fin!" to herself. * The humanoid versions of the objects are from SlendyBFDI, a BFDI horror game by Evan Vinzuett, another one of Top2456’s friends. * The Xenomorph is from Alien: Isolation, a popular PC game. * The McDonald‘s characters are from Five Nights with Mac Tonight by User: Photo Negative Mickey. Fourth Wall Breaks * Dragonet: "The writers loved me so much they canceled the episode I was supposed to leave. They even gave me a disease so I could stay!" * Rotom: "Do the writers always have to depict me as a childish brat who begs for marshmallows all the time?" * Ultra: "I'm the ultimate example of a Mary Sue. Uh... I mean Gary Stu. Wait, why am I talking in my normal voice?” * Bubblegum: "What animal did Ken Sugimori base my design off of?" Mechanics * Rotom: Rotom will attempt to attack the by using the vents. The player must shut the vent to keep it out. If it gets in, it will scream at the player and turn it to Supersonic, killing them. * Xenomorph: This creature is very crafty as it will try to bite the player's head off when they aren't looking. If the player hears it, they must blast the flamethrower at it. Otherwise, they will die brutally. * Ultra: He shares the same mechanic from the first game, but the big difference is that he shapeshifts. * Ninja Dragonet: Up to no good with that power box again. This time around, she stabs the player when they least expect it. * [[Mac Tonight|'Mac Tonight']]: He’s here. If he appears at the window, use the sprinklers to ward him off. Being a robot, he hates water. Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Games Category:Fictional Games